Valentine's Blues
by Momoka
Summary: Ryang goes out for a night on the town with Fanta and friends!


Valentine's Blues

Starring: Me, Becca, Santa (the hot one), Ryang, Goodfellow, and Fanta

Ryang walking home from school

Me running up to Ryang

Me- "Ryang! Ryang! Wait up!"

Ryang turns around and stares

Me-Panting "Finally! It took me a long time to find you!"

Ryang- "Do I know you?"

Me- "No. But I know you and Fanta. I live in the States. I came to Korea so I could invite you and Fanta to the Ma-holly-olly resturaunt!"

Ryang- "Uh, don't you mean Maholly?"

Me-smile "I don't care!"

Ryang-starts walking again "Why should I go?"

Me - "Cuz' I'm Goodfellows girlfriend!"

Ryang- **O.O **"Really? But you're so small! What are you? Seven years old or somthing?"

Me-Evil glare "Grrrr! Twelve! I'm twelve!"

Ryang- "I do have a bone to pick with Goodfellow. Hmmmmm..."

Me-Snap! "IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON MY LOVES HEAD YOU WILL DIE! MWA,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryang- "Gosh! Idiot!" In Ryangs mind- "She's mental!" "I'll think about it."

Me- "Here's an invite!"

Me hands Ryang a pretty valentine's card

Ryang- "Do I really need it?"

Me- "Yes. Yes you do."

Ryang opens it and reads:

You're Invited...

To- The Maholly Resturaunt

At- 6:30 pm

On- Feb. 14

With- Alli, Goodfellow, Becca, and Santa

RSVP at- ( 6 ) 453-#45

Later that night...

Fanta- "Of corse we will go!"

Ryang- "Noooooo! I don't wanna!"

Fanta- "Yes! I haven't seen Goodfellow in awhile."

Ryang- "No."

Fanta-Throbing vein "You will go, and you will like it!"

Later on valentine's day. . .

Fanta comes downstairs in a short black dress. Ryang has leather black jacket over his regular clothing. He tried!

Fanta- "Hey look. A limo!"

(cue the gosple music) And hence, out of the window, appeared a large, long, limo of black. BEEEEP!

it went as Fanta pulled Ryang out by the ear...

Me open the door

Me- "Come in you two love birds!"

Me sitting by Goodfellow. Goodfellow has a spikey collar on with chain leading to my hand. He also has electric rist gaurds. Becca is hand-cuffed to Santa and she has her sword. (close at hand!)

Ryang-Gasp "Good Lord! Are you mad!"

Becca-smile "Yup. That's us!"

Me- "Nice to meet'cha fanta!"

We shake hands as good citizens do

Fanta-smile "My pleasure!" limo moves

Goodfellow- "Help. . . me! I'm, gonna die..."

Me-snap "SHUT-UP! DO NOT BE DUMB!"

Fanta- "Isn't he a hoot!"

Becca- "I'm Rebecca and I love Santa, Santa loves me, I love Santa..."

Santa- "Can't move! ... will die!"

Becca- "You heard me! No talking fool!"

Ryang-"Heh, heh."

"Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp."

Fanta wack Ryang on the back of his head.

Fanta- "STOP!"

Ryang-sigh "Fine! Be that way."

Me- "We're here!"

We pull up to a huge building with large sign flashing:

MAHOLLY

Goodfellow- "Are you sure this is it?"

Me- "Good-golly, duh! See the sign sweetie!"

Becca- "Sheesh. He's not very smart!"

Me- "Take that back! He can't read Korean!"

Santa- "Please ... gag ... stop ... gag!"

Rryang- "Hurry up! I'm hungry." (Ryangs belly- "grrrrgl!")

Every one begins to walk in

Me- "Wait! Goodfellow can't just walk in! He'd start a riote!"

Goodfellow- "Huh?"

Me puts a big Dr.Sues Stripedy cat in the hat, hat on his head

Ryang and Santa- "Ha, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Fanta-smile "Aw. How cute!"

Goodfellow thinks- "Poor, poor Goodfellow... Hey! Why am I thinking in third person?..."

The 6 of us walk to the dude who takes you to you to you're seat. Hmmmm? What are they called?

Dude- "Can ... I ... help ... you?"

Me- "Yes. reservation for I.C. Whiner."

Dude-Twich "Right this way."

People start to stare at us

Becca- "What! You've never seen poeple try to relax before?"

People stare no more!

Whisper, whisper, whisper

Later that night

Fanta- "...And then he said, How doo you doooooooo!"

Me, Becca, Goodfellow, Santa, and Ryang crack up- "Ha, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ryang-Burp! "More wine over here, duuuuuuuuuuuude!"

Dude- "Are you sure? This is your 14th bottle of French imported wine and all..."

Ryang used his older brother's I.D. to get the wine. He only had to steel Hun's glasses.

(At home- Hun-crawling around house "I can't see!")

Goodfellow- "MORE!"

Becca- "Now I know the Fffrench did have a purpose..."

It's safe to say all six of us are pretty drunk.

Santa- "Hey, Ryang. Give me your tots."

Ryang- "No! I'm like freakin starvin'! Get your own."

Santa- "I said give me your tots Ryang!"

Ryang-"No!"

Clank, bang, pow, bam and other banging of pots

Me- "Pleeeeeeese, stwop!"

Fanta- "Ryang. We pwobably need to go."

Ryang- "I don't wanna!"

Fanta- Grabs Ryang by the ear "Bye! Wwwe gotta go!"

Ryang- "No! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ryang is dragged off into the distance

Dude- "I'm sorry to, er, bother you but some midgets in elf costumes wanted Santa. I couldn't help but notice you were the only one in a Santa costume..."

Becca-Smile "Bye Alli! Our ride is here!"

Santa-Sings as he walks away "Oooooooooh! I've got a loverly bunch of Coco-nuts! Doodooly dee! There they are a' standin' in the row! Big ones! Small ones! Ones as big as my head..."

Me- "That leaves us together!"

Goodfellow- "**OH NO**!"

The End!


End file.
